I'll never leave you
by FutagoTwin
Summary: How I think Movie 4, I think, should have ended. Pairings: Takagi Wataru & Satou / Sato Miwako


**From Movie 4, I think, when Satou was shot by the criminal. How I think it should have ended.**

Inspector Megure, Shiratori, Kogoro, Sonoko, Ran, Conan, Haibara, Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Agasa, Yumi, Takagi and the other police officers had been waiting anxiously outside a certain injured fellow police officer's room after they had rushed into the hospital immediately after the criminal was arrested and brought to the police station. While some were pacing around, others were just simply standing or sitting around. The silence was broken when a nurse who had just exited Satou's room spoke.

"Satou-san has woken up." Everybody sighed in relief, especially Takagi.

"How is she?" Megure asked.

"She is still quite weak from her injuries."

"I see. When can she be discharged?" Shiratori asked.

"We don't know yet. Oh, and also, can I ask if there's someone by the name of 'Takagi' that you know?" everyone faced Takagi with confused and surprised looks while Takagi stepped up.

"Umm… That would be me. Is there anything you need?" the nurse smiled and turned towards Satou's room.

"You might want to see her. Since she woken up just now, she's been asking for you. She kept repeating your name over and over again." Takagi blushed.

"I-I see. T-Thank you." He stuttered before knocking on the door and entering. The sight of Satou lying on the bed, staring off to space and, just as the nurse had said, repeating his name again and again in a trance-like state.

"Satou-san…" Satou stopped calling his name the minute he said her name. Takagi walked towards the bed and sat on the stool beside it. He reached out and held Satou's right hand with both his hands. Satou turned to look at him, still in the trance-like state. The sight broke his heart. _She looks so lifeless…_

"I-I'm sorry, Satou-san. If only I wasn't so weak, if only I had got there sooner, you wouldn't have ended up like this. I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry." He broke down in tears, gripping Satou's hand tightly.

"It's okay, Takagi-kun. No one could have predicted that to happen."

"Satou-san!"

"Besides, I was in the girls' toilet at that time. Even if you were there, what are you going to do? Follow me inside?" Satou giggled while Takagi blushed.

"B-But the fact remains that I couldn't protect you and because of that, you almost lost your life."

"Then the fact also remains that I had survived and is alive." Satou countered.

"B-But-" Takagi was silenced by a pair of lips.

"S-Satou-san…" Satou shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Call me Miwako, ok, Wataru?" she said with a wink.

"O-ok, Sa-Miwako." Silence filled the air.

"Mi-Miwako. I- er… um… I-I have something to tell you." Takagi said, blushing a deeper shade of red. Satou noticed it and blushed too.

"Wha-What is it?"

"I- er… umm… I…" he took a deep breath.

"I love you! Ever since we first met and I still do! I don't care if you say you're cursed because everyone dear to you always dies, because I swear to you, I will never leave you! I'll never disappear or die! So would you like to go to the amusement park with me when you recover?" he shut his eyes tightly while Satou's face resembles an over-ripe tomato. Nodding her head slightly, Satou opened her mouth to answer Takagi.

"O-Ok. Y-You know, Wataru, I also love you. E-Ever since we…met…,and I, just like…you, still love you. So, yes, I'll go…out with you to the…amusement…park…" Satou let out a yawn halfway through and fell asleep right after she finished her answer. Takagi stared at the peaceful expression on Satou's face while she slept and smiled before leaning forward and planting a kiss on Satou's forehead.

"Good night and sweet dreams, my sleeping beauty. Get well soon." Takagi said, before leaving. Of course, he was greeted by the angry jealous expressions on the police officers who, of course, had been eavesdropping. _I swear it on my life that I'll never leave you alone and cause you that pain you've been experiencing since young. NEVER. Trust me, Miwako._

**Ok, just a short story but I'm actually quite satisfied with this.**


End file.
